Miguel Rivera and the Goblet of Fire: Li Shang's death scene
(Miguel and Li Shang have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Li Shang: "You okay?" Miguel: "Si, you?" Li Shang: "Where are we?" Miguel: "I been here before." Li Shang: "It's a portkey, Miguel, the cup's a portkey." Miguel: "I been here before in a dream. Li Shang, we have to get back to the cup, now." Li Shang: "What are you talking about?" Miguel: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Miguel holds onto his forehead like he's in so much pain.) Li Shang: "What is it?" Miguel: "Get back to the cup." (Lord Anubis (off screen) and Octavian are nearby.) Li Shang: "Who are you? what do you want?" Lord Anubis (off screen): "Kill the spare." Octavian: "You got it, boss." (Octavian casts a powerful spell and kills Li Shang off.) Miguel: "No! Li Shang!" (Li Shang lies right down deceased on the ground. Octavian pulls Miguel closer. A status grabs hold of Miguel and traps him.) Lord Anubis (off screen): "Do it, now." (Octavian drops something right into the cauldron. Miguel watches on.) Octavian: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Octavian's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Octavian: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Octavian takes a knife and slashes his left arm right over the cauldron.) Octavian: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Octavian takes the knife right over to Miguel and cuts at his left arm.) Miguel: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Octavian takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Octavian: "The dark master shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Lord Anubis emerges from it.) Lord Anubis: "My staff, Octavian." (Octavian hands Lord Anubis the staff and bows deeply to him.) Lord Anubis: "Hold out your arm." Octavian: "Boss, thank you boss." Lord Anubis: "The other arm, Octavian." (Octavian looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Lord Anubis sticks the staff into Octavian's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Lord Anubis: "Welcome my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Lord Anubis begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Lord Anubis: "Not even you, Ristoro." Ristoro: "My master, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Lord Anubis: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Ristoro: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Octavian: "I returned." Lord Anubis: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Octavian." (Lord Anubis grants Octavian a new left hand.) Octavian: "Thank you, boss, thank you." Lord Anubis (looking right at Li Shang's motionless body): "Oh, such a handsome man." Miguel (off screen): "Don't touch him." (Miguel struggles to release himself) Lord Anubis: "Miguel, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young boy who survived. how fibs have fed your legend, Miguel. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Luisa Rivera gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Lord Anubis puts his right hand on Miguel's forehead.) Miguel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lord Anubis: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Miguel? pick up your weapon, Rivera. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, Miguel, the niceties must be observed, Odin wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said bow." (Lord Anubis forces Miguel to bow with magic powers.) Lord Anubis: "That's better. and now..." (Lord Anubis casts at Miguel and he squirms around in pain.) Lord Anubis: "Atta boy, Miguel, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, Miguel Rivera, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful dark master obliged. get up." (Lord Anubis pulls Miguel to his feet. Miguel begins moving away from him.) Lord Anubis: "Don't you turn your back on me, Miguel Rivera, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (Miguel takes a few steps towards Lord Anubis.) Miguel: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Lord Anubis: "Do nothing. he's mine to finish. he's mine." (The ghost figures of Enrique and Luisa and Li Shang appear right where Miguel's standing.) Enrique's Ghost Figure: "Miguel, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Li Shang's Ghost Figure: "Miguel, take my body back will you? take my body back to my father." Luisa's Ghost Figure: "Let go. Miguel, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. Miguel goes right over to Li Shang's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Lord Anubis looks angry and upset.) Lord Anubis: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, Miguel appears with Li Shang's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. Miguel silently weeps on Li Shang's motionless body.) Lincoln: "He did it!" Loud Sisters: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Odin: "Miguel! Miguel!" (Odin tries to pry Miguel from Li Shang's motionless body.) Miguel: "No! no! no! don't!" Daffy: "For corn sakes, Odin, what's happened?" Miguel: "He's back, he's back, Lord Anubis is back. Li Shang, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him, not there." Odin: "It's alright, Miguel, it's alright, he's home, you both are." Daffy: "Keep everybody in their seats, a boy has just been killed, the body must be moved, Odin, there are too many people." (General Li's now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) General Li: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (General Li lightly pushes Miguel away from Li Shang's motionless body.) General Li: "That's my son! it's my boy! my boooooooy!" The entire crowd, especially Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, the toy friends and Mulan look on depressed about this. (Mario's getting Miguel to stand up and come along with him.) Mario: "Come on, get a up, easy, easy." General Li: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario (still walking around with Miguel): "This isn't a where you want a to be right a now, come on." Miguel: "No!" Mario: "It's alright, I got a you, I got a you, come on, easy now." Miguel: "No! no!" Mario: "Are you alright, a Miguel? does it a hurt? that?" Miguel: "Not so much now." Mario: "I better a take a look at a it." (Miguel's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) Miguel: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Mario: "What was it a like? what was he a like?" Miguel: "Who?" Mario: "The dark a boss, what was it a like to stand a in his a presence?" (Meanwhile in the Dogwarts assembly.......) Odin: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Li Shang was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see? Li Shang was murdered by Lord Anubis. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Li Shang will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a man who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:Miguel Rivera and the Goblet of Fire scenes